


Something Lost, Everything Gained

by Dark_Star_Core



Series: Something Lost, Something Gained [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star_Core/pseuds/Dark_Star_Core
Summary: Why did I do this again?





	1. Hope

Nobody ever said fate played fair.  
Revali and Link know this all too well. For every life in which they found each other, there were thousands where they died cold and alone. For every life lived, a thousand of death. For every life of love, a thousand lives of hatred and anger. Every life in which they found each other, their life together was always cut short by something. Whether if be Ganon or something else, something always tore them apart. 

But somewhere, deep down, within the masses of lives that ended in pain and loss, there exists one life where Ganon was defeated, and Shrine of Resurrection actually serves a purpose besides reviving Link from death. 

This is the story of how that life ends. And it begins with a voice, as it always does.

oOo

Link. Link. Link. Link shifted in his sleep, murmuring softly. Someone was calling him. To hell with that. He had just survived an attack from a tribe of Yiga. He could do with a good long nap.

Link! Wake up, you dick! It seemed that the voice wasn’t going to let him rest. Fine. He could wake for a few minutes, reassure the voice that he was up, them go back to sleep. He opened his eyes. And saw a bright yellow beak in the center of his vision, two green eyes staring at him with concern just over the beak. Link visibly relaxed. It was Revali, his Fated. He could wake up now. He moaned, then opened his eyes fully. Revali stared at him for another awkward minute, then moved back, visibly exhaling with relief that he was up.

“Oh good, you’re up.” Link loved Revali trying to maintain his cold and distant personality, while his eyes expressed the worry that he’d been toting around for awhile now. “I was worried you’d never wake up. Wouldn’t do Hyrule much good to have her Champion die now, would it?”

Link chuckled to himself. “No. No, it wouldn’t.”

Revali nods, still staring down at his feet awkwardly. Link frowned up at him. “Revali? Is… is something wrong?”

Revali tenses, and slowly shakes his head. “No. Nothing’s wrong.”

Link scowled at that, and reached up to touch Revali’s wingtip. ‘Are you sure?” Links brow was furrowed, and he was squinting up at his lover. Revali is shuffling his feet(?) without looking up. When he finally looks up to face Link, his eyes are downcast and his normal cold demeanor is broken for the first time since Revali and Link had confessed to each other. Revali was worried about something. Link could tell. He reached up to touch Revalis feathered cheek, feeling the Rito stiffen beneath his touch.

“Hey. If something’s up, tell me. I could help.” Link was intently watching Revalis face as he said this, watching the green eyes dim a little bit. His beak opens, and the words start to tumble out in a storm.

“welliwasaboutotproposetoyoubutthenwewereattackedbytheyigasoiwasn’tsureifyouwantedtotalkrightnowzeldaknowsasdotheotherchampions-”

Link holds up a hand, and Revalis beak clacks shut. “I’m sorry, what?”

Revali sighs a little, and reaches into a pouch around his waist. He fishes around for a while until he withdraws a small box made of dark blue feathers. Links breath hitches. He’s been around the Rito people long enough to realize what a small box made of Revalis own feathers means. Revali opened the box and withdrew a small wooden ring, which he offered to Link, his head down and staring at nothing. Link stared at the ring with not a little surprise. He knew that Revali cared for him, but he never knew that he cared this much. Revali was looking down, so Link couldn’t see the small tears. Link hesitated, then took the ring from Revalis wing. He stiffened and looked up at Link, who was staring at Link, who had a small smile on his face. Link pressed his hand to Revalis shoulder and asked one question that made Revali burn with pleasure inside:

“When?”


	2. Praise

Link was staring over the edge of Vah Medoh as it cruised lazily through the sky when Revali walked up behind him. He was swinging his legs off the edge and fingering his neck, where the ring was dangling. Revali always took great pride in seeing Link wear his ring. It was a sign that nobody could be with Link, that he was Revalis and nobody elses. 

There was a certain comfort in being on best terms with the Princesses appointed knight. The, _this guy is mine, don’t mess with him,_ aura went both ways as well, sending the second aura of, _Revali is mine, don’t mess with him or I’ll hurt you._ Speaking of which, Revali should make another proposal ring for himself. It had taken him a week to make Links and he needed his to finish before the wedding that he, Link, and Zelda were planning. 

(Not to be rude to the other champions, but Zelda was Link's adopted sister after his family died. She’s the closest he has to family and the first one Revali talked to about his wedding idea. Revali, of course, only has the Elder of the Rito village, who he really needs to tell at some point. He’ll tell the Elder tomorrow.)

Revali, by way of greeting, brushed his wingtip over the back of Link's neck, taking great delight in the way Link shivered at his touch. Link turned around, puzzled, only to beam with pleasure when he noticed that it was only Revali. He bounced up to his feet and pecked Revali on his beak. (Thank the Goddess that Rito can’t blush) 

“Hey Revali!” Link was smiling brightly, and Revali couldn’t help but smile. It was always hard to be negative around Link, whose happy go-lucky attitude was infectious. Maybe that’s why they like each other. They’re the literal representation of “opposites attract:” Revali with his cold and distant way of life, Link with his warm, confident, and enthusiastic soul that can light up the whole world.

“Hey Link.” Revali was particularly enthusiastic about this conversation. He had talked to Zelda recently and gotten not only the guest list, but also something pretty special that he was bursting to tell Link about.

“So what’s up Revali? You look a bit… constipated.” Revali squeaked and covered his face with his wing. Apparently his eagerness was shown quite clearly on his face.

‘Well ummmmmmm” Revali struggled to contain herself. “I talked to Zelda today.”

Link sat up straighter at the mention of Zelda. “Well?”

“I have the guest list and the date of the actual wedding.” From his belt pouch, Revali pulled out a long sheet of paper, containing guest names, which he handed to Link, who gazed at it for a while.

**oOo**

Link set the parchment down with a sigh. Who knew that planning a wedding would be so complicated? Revali had long since sat down next to Link and pulled him close. Link appreciated the sentiment, but some of the names on the list troubled him, which he pointed out to Revali:

“King Roam? I’m not sure if he’ll approve of Zelda doing the rites.”

“Well, he’s the king. Technically, it’d be a crime to refuse him.”

“Prince Sidon? The kid hates my guts.”

“He’s Miphas brother.”

And many more. Other names, like Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, King Dorephan, and the Rito elder, (who was Revalis adopted father) were obvious picks. Eventually, after much arguing with Revali, Link rolled up the list and handed it to Revali, who replaced it in his belt pouch. “And the wedding date?”

Revali smiled. It wasn’t his normal cold smile. His smiles around Link were warm and full of life. “6 days from today. Felling the fourteenth.”

Links eyes widened. That soon? Was Zelda really that confident about preparations? He’d have to talk to her about that. Link looked up at Revali, and couldn’t help the large, wide smile that slowly spread across his face as he reach up and pulled Revali into a bone-crushing hug. Revali squaked softly, and slowly wrapped his wings around Link.

They fell asleep like that that night, on Vah Medoh’s back, under a blanket a stars.

**oOo**

Revali wakes up with a back cramp, with Links head on his chest. He tries to extract himself, but Link is really, _really,_ heavy. He shook Links head. “Hey sleepyhead. Wake up. I still need to tell the Elder about our wedding.” When Link didn’t wake up, Revali nipped at Links earlobe with his beak. Hard enough to wake Link up, but soft enough so as to not do any lasting damage.

It worked. Links eyes opened, and he sat up with a yelp. Revali chortled to himself. He stood up and shook his feather out, grimacing when a few fluttered out to land on the ground. When he was done, Revali walked over to Link, who was looking off the edge to Vah Medoh. Revali touched Links shoulder and Link turned to him, a question in his eyes.

“You don’t need your Paraglider Link.” Link looked confused for a minute. Revail crouched down and says, “Hop on.”

Links eyes widen a bit and he hesitantly walks forward and climbs up onto Revalis back, hands now wrapped loosely around Revalis neck. Revali muttered and moved them down to his chest. With Link straddling Revalis back, he walks up the the edge of the Divine Beast and leaps off the platform.

Flying on Revali was exhilarating. There was no other way to describe it. They weren’t flying for long, but Link enjoyed every moment of it. They soared around the village before touching down behind Revalis home, in his small garden. Link slid off of Revali and met his gaze, both of the smiling brightly. Revali strokes the back of Links neck and said, “I need to speak with the Elder about our wedding. Stay here, alright? I’ll be back soon.” Link nods and and watches as Revali takes off and soar to the Elder. He shrugs and walks around to the front of the house, unlocks the door, and slips inside, trying to ignore the appalled looks the passing Rito give at his neck, where Revalis ring resides.

Revali touches down in front of the Elders cottage and politely knocks on the door. “Come in,” a soft but strong voice says, and Revali opens the door to meet the Elder.

You’d think that, being the Elder, the Ritos house would smell of decaying flowers and bad medicine. Not at all. The large, circular room was full of potted sky plants, plants that only grew on the peaks of the highest mountain, places that only the Rito could reach. The walls were adorned with herbs such as rosemary, thyme, basil,and oregano. A large bed was in the far corners of the room and the lamp on the adjoining nightstand bathed the whole room in a soft orange light. Revali walked over to the Elder, who was currently hunched over a large wooden desk covered with papers. He looked up as Revali approached and nodded. “Hello Revali.” The voice of the Elder was old and scratchy, but strong. When he spoke, everyone stopped whatever they were doing to listen.

Revali bowed respectfully to the Elder and replied. “Good afternoon Elder. How are you today?”

The Elder chuckled softly. “I’m doing quite well myself. And you? I can tell that something has happened. Speak, child. Tell me what has happened.”

Revali shifted his feet awkwardly. He opened his beak, closed it, then spoke.

“Link and I intend to marry in five days Elder. We wish for your blessing and your joining us at Hyrule Castle for the wedding.”

The Elder looked at Revali curiously. “Hmmmmmm… does Link know?”

Revali nodded. “I gave him the ring yesterday.”

The Elder paused to think. The silence in the room grew, long enough for Revali to start shuffling his feet. The Elder surprised Revali by looking up and saying, “In that case, I happily give you and Link my blessing. May you both have a long and happy life together, love each other, and die together. May your souls be together in life and in death. And I _will_ be at your wedding Revali. Make me proud.”

Revali was stunned. Then, forgetting his reputation, he lunged forward and wrapped the Elder in a bear hug, tears streaming freely down his beak as the Elder patted the back of the Rito. 

Finally, Revali untangled himself from the Elder and backed away, smiling broadly. He bowed, saying as he did so, “Thank you Elder. You don’t know how much this means to me. I’ll make you proud.”

The Elder smiled. “I never doubted that you would. Now go back to Link. He needs you.”

Revali nodded, still smiling, then opened the door and hurried away to tell Link the good news.


	3. Travels

Revali gazed down at Link in admiration as they traveled to Hyrule Castle, him flying and swooping through the air, Link racing through the hills on Eponas back. Every time Revali saw Link on Epona, he was amazed. He thought he was fast, but when Link wanted to run, Revali couldn’t keep up most of the time. It was infuriating the first few time Link outpaced him, but it quickly became endearing. Revali smiled and fingered his new engagement ring around his neck as he thought back to the previous day…

_Revali had burst through the door of his home to find Link leaning against the far wall, brooding. He had brightened considerably when he saw Revalis flushed face and shining eyes. He had run over to Link, who was waiting for something to spill out of Revalis beak. Revali had opened his beak and the words tumbled out like a storm._

_”The Elder said yes. He gave me his blessing and promised to attend.” Links eyes had widened at that, then the biggest smile Revali had ever seen on him broke out, full of warmth, full of happiness, full of hope. Revali had smiled a matching smile and pulled Link close._

_They had snuggled together in Revalis nest/bed, Revalis arm draped around Links chest, Links head on revalis chest, when Link had looked up and told Revali some news he had gotten from Zelda using the Sheikah Slate as a long-distance communicator._

_”She said that to get my blessing for the marriage I had to go talk to Lady Impa, over in Kakariko Village. Said something about Impa and her family taking care of me when my mother died, so she’s actually the closest I have to family now that my father died.” Revali had gasped softly at that. This conversation had been the first time Link had talked openly about his troubled past. Revali had nodded seriously at that and left the conversation alone, not wanting to make Link feel uncomfortable. Link had smiled up that the bird, noticing his discomfort, and had cuddled up even closer to the Rito, messing up the feathers on the Ritos shoulders in the process. Revali hadn’t minded, had just nuzzled his beak into Links shoulder and closed his eyes. The two of them had fallen asleep like that._

Lost in his thoughts, Revali doesn’t notice Link trying to signal him down for the night until Link fires an arrow at the space just above Revalis head. Revali squeaks and tumbles down to Earth, blushing furiously as Link catches him a foot above the ground, then blushes even harder as he realizes that Link’s holding him bridal style. He sees Links eyes widen as he realizes the same thing. They look at each other, a blush creeping along Links face.

“I…” Link mumbles.

“Uhhh…” Revali chokes up.

They look at each other, smile softly, and then Link chuckles, and Revali has to laugh a bit as well, and soon they’re both cackling helplessly, Link setting Revali down in the process.

Revali takes a deep breath and laughs a bit more. “Well. That certainly cheered me up.” He looks down at his ruffled feathers as he says this, smiling softly. Link is blushing furiously, but he’s smiling shyly. Revali can’t help but pull Link into him and nuzzle his neck, relishing in the way Link tilts his neck for him. Revali’s about to go ham on Links neck when Link takes Revalis wing in his hand and pulls him over to the sleeping mats.

**oOo**

Revali wakes up with something in his braids. He reaches a wingtip around blearily and sleepily to check, only to find that it’s just Links fingers. He yawned. Link had worn him out last night and he needed a normal night's sleep.

Let it be known that Revali is a _terrible_ sleeper. He’s the best at everything else; not being amazing at sleep on top of everything else jars him endlessly. He stands up, shaking just barely, and gently untangles himself from Link, who shifts a bit in his sleep as Revali does so. He walks over to the fire, which at this point has dwindled down to nothing but a pile of embers, glowing softly in the sun. He sees some dried biscuits from Links pack, which he must have dropped during the night. Revali laughs softly. His arms, legs, and chest hurt from last night, but the only thing he regrets about it is that it didn’t go on longer. He enjoyed spending all his hours, waking or sleeping, with his lover. 

A soft noise startles him. He whips around, only to face Link just standing up. Not staring at anything in particular. Just staring at a mountain, a few miles away from them. Revali frowns and walks over to where Link is staring. Link smiles when Revali stops next to him and the pair wrap arms around the other's shoulders. Link, still smiling, lifts his free hand to point at something, high up on the mountainside. Revali follows Links finger with his eyes, and can’t believe what he’s seeing. There, nestled in the mountains, is Kakariko Village, where Lady Impa resides. Their destination. Revali is too excited to wait, and immediately creates an updraft, propelling he and Link up into the blue sky. Link yelps and just barely gets out his Paraglider in time. Revali laughs, and the two are slowly cruising along, with Revali creating updrafts to keep Link from falling every once in awhile. For a while, nothing happens.

Then the memories hit.

**oOo**

_”I don’t care about your goddamn reasons!” Revali was cringing in front of Mipha, who looks positively enraged. Behind her, Urbosa stands proud and tall, hair bristling. Daruk looks about ready to strangle Revali. He scans their faces, hoping for any signs of help, anyone to tell him what the_ hell _they’re talking about. But nobody came. He shrinks inward, and the three seem to grow taller. He tries to run, but finds his path blocked by a wall of rock. He tries to fly, but is zapped out of the air. Mipha hauls him up by the neck and locks eyes with him, his terrified, hers burning. She snarls at him. “You ruins everything you touch, chase away everyone you_ remotely _care about. Why would you think this would be any different? Why did you think any of us would care about you after the contempt you’ve shown us in the past?” Revali squeaks a bit, and Mipha drops him. She looks down at Revali, breathing heavily, and summons her trident._

_Revali can’t even look terrified or shrink away as the trident hurtles towards his face. It lodges there, destroying skin and bones, crushing his beak, destroying his skull, and stopping just short of his brain. He can’t even feel shocked that Mipha, calm, levelheaded Mipha, would do this to someone, before she pulls the trident out of his head and drives it into his heart. She leaves it there, then stalks away, only to stop as she feels the shocked stares of Urbosa and Daruk on her, who can’t believe that she would go this far over a crush on Link._ Link, _who’s hundreds of miles away and doesn’t know that Mipha killed Revali. Mipha stares back at the two, then looks down at the mutilated Rito with contempt, then stalks away. Only to run right into Link, who apparently had returned and is looking over Mipha with confusion. Mipha choughs a little, but Link doesn’t hear her. He’s too busy staring at Revali, pinned by Miphas trident._

_He looks at Revali, then at Urbosa and Daruk, and then finally glares at Mipha, eyes burning. He grabs her by the shoulders, spins her around, and drags her over the the Rito, who can barely breathe. He pushes her towards him and spits out, in a voice laced with disgust and despair, “Heal. Him. NOW!” Mipha jumps, pulls the trident out of Revalis chest, and places her hands on his chest, her hands already starting to glow. When his chest is done, she moves on to his head. In seconds it’s done, and Revali can walk again. He looks at Link, whos looking back at him with shock and deep concern in his eyes. Then he looks at the three that caused this: Mipha, Urbos and Daruk, and he spits at them. “I don’t know why you were all pissed off at me, and I don’t really care. If I ever see you again, I’ll make you all my arrow pincushions.” He practically hisses the last words at the three, then summons an updraft to carry him away. He flies away from Zora's Domain, never looking back._

**oOo**

Revali wakes up on the ground, Link starting over him, his face the very essence of concern. Link pulled him up and shook his shoulders roughly. “Is something wrong?” Revali looked up at Link, frowned a bit, and shook his head. “No… nothing’s wrong.” Link stared at him suspiciously. There was an awkward silence, during which Revali found time to look around. They were in a room with herbs on the walls and a sleeping woman on a pile of cushions in the far corner. They were in Lady Impas house, in Kakariko villiage, their destination. They must have made it while Revali was out cold. Revali had just enough time to think, _Lady Impa?_ before Link shrugged slightly and embraced Revali, pressing his face into Revalis neck. Revali squeaked, then pressed impossibly closer into Link and wept softly.

**oOo**

Revali was tapping his foot when Link came down from the Sheikah tower, jumping and snapping out his Paraglider the last few feet. Link had gone up the Tower to fill in the rest of the map on his Sheikah Slate, in case he needed to return here in the future. Revali was still too weak to fly, and Goddess only knows where Epona went, so Link was going to warp the pair to Hyrule castle using the Sheikah Slate, and Revali was getting _impatient._ Link ran up to Revali, pulling out the Slate in the process. He tapped a spot on the map as he crashed into Revali. The pair fell backward, but Revalis head hit the grass outside of Hyrule Castle. Link disentangled himself and smiled brightly at the Rito, who was still shaking. Link ran up the the great double doors and opened them with the Sheikah Slate. The doors swung open without a sound and the couple walked, arm in wing, into the heart of the Castle.


	4. Zelda's Melody

Link stood before the Princess of Hyrule, who was smiling fondly at him. He had found Zelda in the Sanctum with one of the Guardians, working to try to find out how much it could do at a time. For some reason, those Guardians really unnerved Link. And, from the sound of things, he wasn’t the only one. A quick interrogation of the Castle residents showed that near everyone but Zelda was scared of those things. She looked up and smiled as Link approached. Link stopped in front of her and bowed low, saying as he rises, “How’s the research on the Guardian's going?”

Zelda brightened visibly and straightened. Link smiled at Zelda's happiness. He knew that research was her secret life, and she pured as much of her time as she could into research of the ancient Sheikah clan. The empty Shrines littered around the land, the Guardians, the Divine Beasts, everything. She wanted to know everything she could about the weapons that could defeat Calamity Ganon.

“It’s wonderful Link!” Zelda was positively gushing right now. “Research from the texts in the castle libraries shows that the Guardians have some sort of defense mechanism that allows them to protect up to two people. If anyone comes after those people, the Guardian can fire a special laser, the creation of which has been lost to history, but I’m certain that I can find it! If we can understand the creations of the Sheikah better, we have increasingly better odds against Calamity Ganon!” Link smiled and nodded. Truth be told, he had lost her around the words “defense mechanism,” but she didn’t need to know that. He reached out to hug Zelda, but the Guardian swiveled around to look at him, it's eye turning a deep red. Link pulled back and Zelda placed her hand on the Guardian, calming it a bit. Once the Guardian was properly calmed, she walked over to Link and pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace. Link stiffened, then pulled Zelda closer. She was family to him. Literally. She had cared for him when his father had died in Gerudo Desert. 

After a long moment, with only the Guardian present, Zelda pulled away and looked at Link, noticing that Revali was missing. “Where’s Revali? You didn’t strangle him again, did you?” If he did, it wouldn’t be the first time. Link just smiled and shook his head. “He’s in our room. I’m actually gonna check on him after this.” Zelda smiled. Revali had been wanting some --ahem-- _quality_ time with Link in their room. It looked like he was finally going to get it today. Not that Zelda was complaining. She’d been trying to get them to spend some time together for ages before they realized their mutual love for each other. If they were finally spending some time alone together, who was she to complain? She was already ecstatic that Link and Revali had asked her to read the rites for the ceremony in three days. She was proud that the pair had trusted her enough to ask her to do this, and she was determined to not fail them. She’d been practicing the rites for weeks now, and she was confident that she knew them by heart. Not that she needed to, of course. She would read the rites from the book, but it never hurt to memorize something this important.

Then they heard footsteps and a gruff, “What are you doing with one of _my_ Guardians, Zelda?” Zelda stiffened, and turned around. There, with some of the Royal Guard in tow, was King Roam, Zelda's father. Link immediately dropped down to his knees, but Zelda hauled him up, saying as she did so, “you are my adopted brother Link. I see no need for you to kneel to our father.” Link was hesitant, but he slowly stood up and faced the King. Zelda's face was a mask of courtesy, but her mind was whirling with the collective thought, _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._ Roam glared at Link, who stared right back at him, his face perfectly blank. Roam huffed and stared right back at Zelda. He was clutching something in his left hand, which he lifted to show Zelda. It was a simple, thick black book with the words, “Wedding Rites For All Kinds of Marriages” written in gold on the cover. Zelda stiffened even more, and her eyes went wide. How did he know?! It was impossible! 

Roam stared at his daughter and huffed out a single word: “explain.” Zelda looked at him. “What does it look like Father? Link and Revali have asked me to read the rites for their marriage in three days, and I accepted. That is simply me practi-”

Roam interrupted her. “Your focus should not be on ‘wedding rites.’ Your focus should be on your _training,_ so you shouldn’t be wasting your time on weddings. And why are you with a Guardian? You know that I’ve forbidden you to be anywhere near those creatures.”

“Well _I don’t care!_ ” Zelda was done with her father, always trying to keep her down, always trying to lock her onto one thing alone. She was _finished_ dealing with his crap. “Can you not see? Training is the one thing I’ve been doing for fourteen years!! Is it really out of the question that I devote my other time to other things that I may do? Link is my brother, both adopted and of the nature between the Princess and her Appointed Knight. I will do whatever I must to see him happy. He has asked me to oversee his wedding, and I accepted. I will do that for him, simply because I care about him! And as for the Guardians, if I wish to be a scholar in my spare time, why not? That, at least, gives me an opportunity to do something with my life if I cannot awaken the sacred sealing power. When I inherit the throne father, I wish to understand the world around me to its fullest extent! Why can’t you _see_ father? We’re running out of ideas for awakening the power! Can you at least let me do other things on my own time if I cannot awaken the power? If Calamity Ganon appears again, I wish to not have to rely on Link and the sealing power alone. We _must_ understand everything that we can about the Guardians and the Divine Beasts! So let me help father!!” The last words were more of a plea, but they had their intended effect. Roam looked as if he had been slapped. Hard. 

He regained himself and signaled for his guards to leave, which they did, though many left looking at Zelda in awe. Once all the guards were gone, Roam looked to Zelda, and just now seemed to notice Link. If he was concerned about Links presence, he didn’t show it. Link made to leave, but Roam croaked out, “stop.”

Link froze with his hand on the doorknob. Roam was standing before him, arm outstretched. Link cautiously walked over to Roam, and Roam pulled him and Zelda into a bone-crushing embrace, saying as he did so, “Zelda, I hope you’ve been practicing the Rites. Link… Link I, as your adopted father and family to you, wish you the happiest life possible with your lover.” Zelda and Link weren’t sure if they heard them correctly. Was Roam… apologizing? They were only convinced when the Guardian above them knelt down and wrapped one of its legs around the three, drawing a small laugh out of Zelda. Her eyes widened as she realized what this meant. The Guardians could feel a limited sort of emotions! She couldn’t wait to get back to her study and record this event.

**oOo**

 

Revali was reading in bed when Link walked in the room. Revali didn’t look up, but he heard the rush of water and startled spluttering, and smiled privately. It was cute how Link got surprised. Link stepped hesitantly out of the room, and reddened when he saw the Rito, reclining comfortably on the bed. Links blond hair was wet and plastered to his skin, and his face was flushed red. He looked sort of adorable like this, actually. Link meant to get into dry clothes, but revali chirped out a noise, and when Link looked over to the bird, he patted the spot on the bed beside him. Link hesitated, and Revali saw the adorable blush get bigger and deeper. Link seemed to make a mental decision, and crashed down on the bed beside the slightly larger form. Link frowned when he saw the book in Revalis hand. The Rito wasn’t one for reading. Then he grinned when he saw that the book was an artbook, and that Revali was sketching portraits of Link inside the pages. Most of them were just of Link doing small things like resting, or fighting a Lynel one-on-one, or fighting a monstrous beast with Revali by his side, or just of the two of them sitting with arms flung around each other's shoulders, talking, resting, or kissing. The kissing ones seemed to be the most prominent, with pictures covering an entire spread. Link looked at the one that Revali was working on, and his heart promptly tried to escape via his throat. Revali, his dear sweet Revali, had just finished a picture of their future wedding. Link was dressed in a black and white suit. While Revali was dressed in the same suit, but the arm sleeves were gone, likely to allow room for his wings. Link stared in awe at all the detail, from the creases in the Ritos wing, to that annoying mole on Links left cheek.

Revali smiled at Link as he stared at the artbook in obvious awe. He pulled Link closer to him and nuzzled his beak into Links neck. Link moaned softly and pressed his lips to Revalis forehead. Revali shuddered at the feeling of his sensitive crest feathers being brushed against, and moaned against Links neck. Link pulled the covers above them, and Revali closed his eyes as he let Link take control, praying only that he had locked the door behind him.

**oOo**

Soon after Link and Revali arrive, Zelda holds a dinner for all the Champions, herself, and Link. Urbosa had been the last to arrive, having made it into the castle just this morning. Personally, Revali had wanted nothing to do with the other Champions, but Link had insisted, and Revali had no choice but to follow. The pair walked into the dining hall, and everyone else was already seated. Mipha was pointing out the features of the hall to Sidon, who was gazing around wide-eyed at all the decorations. Daruk was laughing loudly at nothing in particular, and Urbosa and Zelda were speaking quietly towards the head of the table. All eyes turned to the entrance where the pair had just walked in, and Mipha, Daruk, and Urbosa froze as they saw Revali, eyes wide. He hadn’t seen them since Mipha had tried to kill him, and they didn’t try to find him. For a long moment there’s an uncomfortable pause as Link looks between Revali, who looks like he wants to murder someone right then and there; Mipha, who’s on the verge of tears; Urbosa, who’s looking back at Link with a helpless expression on her face; and Daruk, who right now probably wants nothing more then to vanish from the room right there. Link figures out what’s going on quickly enough, and his eyes widen.

Mipha is the first to do something. She walks quietly over to Revali, hesitates when she sees the fury in him, and then hugs him, whispering something into his ear as she does so. Revali stiffens, then pulls away, saying as he does so, “why? Why do you want me to forgive you? After what you _did_?”

Mipha blinks and mumbles, “I don’t want to be on bad terms with any of the Champions. Also, I… I care about you, Revali.” Revali stiffens, and Link can see his lower lip trembling, which only happens when Revali feels some sort of strong emotion. Mipha pulled back and looked at the Rito, then carefully looked up and planted a sisterly peck on the top of his beak. Revali stiffened, then wrapped his arms around Mipha, choking out, “I still don’t trust you that much, but… maybe… we can reach a mutual agreement?”

Mipha smiles a bit. “I think I can live with that.”

Revali smiled and gently disentangled himself from Mipha. She returned to her seat and he and Link moved to their seats next to Zelda and her father, who smirked at Revali as they sat down. Revali felt his face heat up as Roam clapped his hands to summon the meals.Revali lost himself in the food and the conversation and the feeling of Link by his side. When the meal was over, Revali excused himself and hurried back to his room. He crashed down on his bed and fondled the engagement ring that Link had made him, enjoying the feel of his and Links names engraved in the cherrywood.

**oOo**

It was sleeping. It was sleeping long and peacefully before yelling and some strong emotion woke him up. It rose to the surface, scenting dinner: anger, hate, and… sadness mixed with joy? Huh. It floated up closer to the surface. It saw a blue-feathered bird laying on a mattress when a blond boy entered the room and it snapped back, hissing in agony and terror. The blond boy… he was the one who wielded… _that_ sword. The only weapon capable of defeating him.

It’s name was Ganon, but the people of this land called _Hyrule_ knew him as… _Calamity Ganon._ That boy, along with the princess were the only ones who worried him, the only ones who could stop him yet again; her with her sealing power, him with that _sword._ The others weren’t a problem. But the Rito, the Rito was interesting. He needed to look closer. Then he heard some news: something about a wedding… between the blond boy and the Rito?!

NO. He would not see those two married and together. He knew that once married, the two would be impossible to be separated. He needed to remove the Rito. And soon. If he killed the Rito, the blond boy would never be able to oppose him due to heartbreak. He smiled to himself and felt the cloud of Malice around him grow stronger and swirl faster, attuning to his hate and anger.

**_Ḥ̴̊̑͐ě̵̡̛̜̭̉̾̾ ̶̜͇̇̕w̷̠̰̱͈̝͚̤̪̦̺̔̂̈́o̷̟̙͓̝̘̱̖͖̱͊̏͊̂͒̉͊̕̚͠ͅu̶̡͉͖͈̝̭̣͆̈́̋̏̇̽͘͠͠ĺ̵̢̧̲̬͖̦̘̯͆̎̉̔̈́̍͂̈́̏͒͠ḑ̶̜͈͉̮͚̳͓͓̪̩̒̑͊͋̚ ̴̛͎̂̋͊͂͗̾͠ȩ̶̢̛̺̳̠̣̬̘͉͖͔̯̻̘͑̽͒̓͛̒n̷̪͚̰͚̠̙̺̭̗̪̞̤̿̏̈́͑̓̽̾̉͆͛͋̐͘͜͠͝d̶̠̣̦̩̺̬̰̣͆̌͋ ̵̡̡̧̤̺̦͓̝̹̝̥̝͛̕͜t̸̰̣̞̤̐͛̒̂͂̇̏̍̽̚̕͜͝͝͝h̶̡̠̜̩͙̗̬̺̪̘̆̒̋͊͆̓͊̇̂̐͛́̓͂͝i̵̡̤̖̹̼͈̣̟̱̗̠̞͒̃̊̇̇͛̇͝ͅs̷̡̛͍͖͕͖͉̮͈̱̤̯̃̉̈́͒̕ ̴̼̲̟̙̘̳̯̘̞̟̀̓̿̓͌͒̕f̵̛̤̮͉̬̳̍̐̔͒̑̈́̐̕a̵͔̤͚̬͙̺͓̦̜̦̓̈́̋c̴͖̕͘a̸̜͕̅d̶̨͕̉̂̾̌͊̒̈́̓͆̌̅̂͝ę̸̛͉̿ ̵̧̡̮̤͓̮͍͖̠̫̼̄͜ͅi̶̧̡̭̳̝̰̫̣̜͕͎̪͓̓̅͆̚f̴̺͓͇̉̂̀̓͒̕͜͝ ̶̢̼̘̳͓̥̝̺̳̆͆̽̄͑̿̂̊̑į̸̢̢̩̘͔͎̭̫̟̒̄̋͋̿̀̅̽̃͝ţ̸̢̤͙̯̗͉̠̗̬̟͇̭͇̦̃͂̓̄̂͆ ̴̡̢̩̱̘̦͎̟̼̰̜̯̰͓͑̎͑̄͐̒̊̕ŵ̵̧̤̮̮͈̮̯̗̜̲͖̺̮̙̕a̴̦̫͇̜͇͚̽́̃͜͜͝s̵̢̗͎͙͓̙̘̣͕͙̙̃́͆͒͗̐̀̈̔ͅ ̷̫̱̺͈̞͕̎͌͌̚͝t̶̖̥́͘͠h̵̛͇̃̑̔̉̓̊͒̂̓͐̆e̷̖͍͙̹͓̞͚̘͂̆͜ ̷̢̨̰͈̹̹̦̞̰̝̀̄͌͐̔̊̑̍l̴̢̹͎͚͓̞̘̣̗͓̥̭̈́͒͑̾̑̈͋͊̀͘ã̵̫̝̫̣̐͛͆̇̓̈́̅͒͑̏͐̚͘͝s̸͉̮̃̏͊̈́̋͊t̶͇̱̞̗̝͉̝̭͙̚͝ ̴̡̣̠͓̻͍̦̥̘̮͛͝t̶̨̘̹̥͖̫͇̀̉͜͠h̵̛̬̥͈̺͔̳̔̊͂͆͋̔̇̽̔̇͠͠ȉ̷̡̟̗̟̗͕̆̑͆͜n̶̡̢̰͈͇̘͎͙̱̗̝̥̠͍͒̌̉̀̈́̆̄͗͝͠g̷̙̯̻̐̈̒͌̃͆̕͘͜ ̸̢͔̝͍̩̦̪͚̯̖̙̫̻̥̄̆̍̒̌͗̒̌̽̀̈̀͝h̶͎̬̯͈̆̽̐̄̀̽͐̎̈͜e̶̙͈͕̦̝̰̺͔̳͐̊̂̑̓̈́̌̍͠ ̸̧̩͈͙̺̞̯͇̌͌̉̋̆̈́͒̈́̈́̈́̈́d̵̨̤̪̑̌̌̋͛̎͒̎͋̋i̷̡̧͙̥̼̗̯̫̳͇̳̥͂d̶̡̙̺͚̣̩͕͙̰̼̳͙̠͒̏͛͆̓̾̀̽̆.̶̞̮̻̿̔̄͂͝ͅ_**

 

(The couple-to-be is so very screwed and they don’t even know it.

This is gonna be _delicious._ )


	5. Something Lost

The throne room was gorgeous; floating blue lights were everywhere, the thrones were draped in gold fabric to hid them from view, the windows were open letting cool fresh air into the hall, and everyone was smiling widely and happily. Mipha had cried a bit last night, but she had steeled herself. If she wanted Link to know she cared for him, she would support his marriage choice. She reached down to comfort Sidon, who had forgotten his hatred of Link as he too was enraptured by the room. Zelda stood behind the altar, dressed in white, beaming and clutching the black book of rites, Teba and Kass next to her, both clutching the wedding rings for the pair. Urbosa looked just as calm and collected as normal, though her eyes were shining, and even Daruk looked a little presentable. 

A hush started in the back and rolled towards the front like a wave as the groom's arrived through the door. Miphas breath caught. Link had never looked more beautiful. He wore a gold and green cloak over a deep black suit. His fine blond hair was combed through and braided in the complex Rito fashion. Mipha guessed that Revali had done that for him. His blue eyes were shining brightly and the smile on his face warmed the room about 10 degrees. Revali looked just as fine in the same cloak and suit. His feathers were brushed, his beak was clean, his left wing was clasping Links right hand, and his green eyes were warmer than she had ever seen. He smiled an equal smile of happiness and love.

The pair stopped in front of Zelda, and Teba gave his ring to Link, Kass doing the same to Revali. The two Rito promptly retreated, Teba practically beaming as he saw his ancestor married and happy for the first time in years. Zelda stepped over to the pair, and the room seemed to grow quiet Her father smiled at her reassuringly and she relaxed a bit. She opened the book to the bookmarked page and read:

“Hero of Hyrule, you stand before the Champion of the Rito people, your partner in both war and in love. Do you really want this life? Do you, Link, take Revali as your partner, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Link nodded and replied, in a voice loud enough for all to hear, “I do take Revali to be my partner, oversaw by both the Princess and King of Hyrule, and by the Goddess Hylia.” 

Zelda turned to Revali. “And do you, Revali, take Link as your partner, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Revali nodded and replied, in a voice loud enough for all to hear, “I do take Link to be my partner, oversaw by both the Princess and King of Hyrule, and by the Goddess Hylia.” 

Zelda nodded. She knew that the two would say yes, but she needed to confirm it in the eyes of the Goddess. A quick tumble in the sheets didn’t mean that the Goddess recognized your relationship. It needed to be formal.

“Then I, Princess Zelda Bosphorus Hyrule, declare Link and Revali, in the sight of the Goddess and men, to be one flesh, one heart, and one soul. Now kiss, and pledge your undying love for each other.”

Revali and Link stood, and Revali offered the side of his beak to Link, muttering as he did so, “stop procrastinating and kiss me already.” Link bent down, and as he did, Mipha saw a man in the audience rise and pull something from his belt. She frowned. The man had the complexion of a Gerudo, but he was male. There were no Gerudo females. Even so, the man unnerved her. She saw his emerald eyes burn bright with malia as he flinged something silver at the couple. She opened her mouth to shout a warning, but the flash hit the couple with a dull _Thud_ just as Link was about to kiss Revali.

**oOo**

Revali felt, rather than heard, the strangled gasp Link made and the sudden silence of the guests. Revali was confused, and felt the cold touch of steel on his abdomen. He looked at Links face. His face was pale, his eyes were wide and unseeing, and red fluid was dribbling out of his mouth. Revali looked down at his chest and his blood ran cold. There, buried in Links gut, was the cold blade of a knife. The tip oozed an orange-black gunk, giving the stench of burning flesh as it touched Links pale skin, slowly going paler, then crumbling as the ooze sucked the life away from the normally energetic and bright boy that Revali loved.

There was a silence, everyone staring at the pair as Link coughed wetly. Then all hell broke loose.

The sound that tore from Revalis beak would have been enough to kill Calamity Ganon right then and there. It was a scream of loss, anger, pain, and hate. The scream was nothing human. Link gave a strangled, “oh,” and slumped over into Revalis wings. Zelda was crying; Kass was holding a weeping Teba in his arms, crooning softly in an attempt to lessen his emotional pain; all the guests were running around screaming; Zelda's father was shouting at the guests, trying to calm them down, Mipha was sprinting towards Link, yelling, “Let me look at that wound! I can help!”all her fears about the strange Gerudo forgotten in her fear for Links health and life; and Urbosa and Daruk were stalking through the guests, trying to find the person who did this, Daruk holding the guest still while Urbosa searched them methodically.

The windows blew, showering the guests with stained glass. Mipha, Revali, Zelda, and Link became surrounded by the strongest updraft Revali had ever summoned, but Revali didn’t notice, so engrossed as he was in Links dried and red face. The roof shook ominously and began to creak, but Daruk lifted his arms and held the roof, and eventually the whole room, together, face strained with the effort. Urbosa turned to help, only to see Revali hunched over Links body, green eyes streaked with tears. She frowned and hurried over to comfort him.

Revali stared down at Link, who was barely breathing. Mipha was kneeling over him as well and doing her best, but it wasn’t enough. They were losing him. Urbosa and Zelda were kneeling over the three, but Revali didn't even notice them. Revali did the first thing he could think of: he knelt over Link and croaked out a song that Rito would sing over their dying mates. It wasn’t perfect, as he choked on tears frequently. But it made it past his trembling beak:

_”You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take, my sunshine away._   
_I’ll always love you, and make you happy. Because you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You never know dear, just how much I love you. Please don’t take… my sunshine away…”_

The song should have worked. But the corruption had already stolen too much of Links life for Revali to restore. Link opened his eyes, blue and wet and already dimming. He looked at Revali, smiled weakly, Revali saw his only true friend and lover die on the floor.

When Zelda heard Revali’s scream of torment she knew it was over. She walked slowly over to his hunched horm, pushing everyone out of her way, to see Revali with glass in his hands, Links broken, crumbling, and bloody body laying before him. She stopped in place as she realized what Revali intended. She reached out and called his name, but the Rito didn’t seem to hear her.

_(Sometimes Revali wonders why he exists, if all the people he loves die around him. He finds a shattered piece of window glass and breathes heavily.)_

**oOo**

It laughed until it was hoarse. At long last, Link was _dead!_ Although so was the Rito. He didn’t anticipate that. Oh well. It’s not like he was complaining. It was all over and he could never be stopped again! There was still the Princess to deal with, but without one of the Champions to pilot the Divine Beast, and the Knight to distract him while the princess used her sealing power, she was nothing. And besides, her sealing power wasn’t even awakened. He could rest easy for another hundred years.

Then, there was a bright golden glow all around him. He _screamed,_ writhing and twisting as the ball of light closed around him. Somewhere, somehow, he found the strength to look up.

And saw the Princess, looking straight at him, her green eyes smoldering with hate, anger, and pain. For a second, she seemed to be looking straight at him. Then she was enveloped in the Goddess-damned _Triforce._ It sealed him shut in a prison of gold light. All he could do was scream once before he was sucked into oblivion again, this time for a good deal longer than before.

(…) 

**oOo**


	6. Recovery

_revali… Revali… REVALI… REVALI wake up!!_ Revali shifts and moans. Is he dead yet…? _”Oh good, you’re waking up.”_ The voice sounds familiar. It could be… no. Link is dead. Revali opened his eyes to see a pair of concerned (and lovely, but he’s not dwelling on that too much) blue eyes staring at him. Revali squeaks and stares at Link, stuttering as he mumbles, “you're dead… I saw you…”

Link looks confused and shrugs, saying as he does so, “you were dreaming Revali. You were thrashing and moaning, waking the other Champions with your noise. Revali… what were you dreaming?” Revali shrugged, and muttered something under his breath, out the hearing spectrum for most people, but loud and clear to Links Hylian ears: “it was our wedding… then… you died.” Link looked right at the Rito, who looked destroyed, shattered, and alone. The fire in his eyes was gone, and he looked on the verge of tears. 

Link gently took the Ritos, uh, _chin_ in his hand and lifted Revalis head up to face him. He was right, and he had never wished he was wrong as much as he did now. The fire in the eyes was gone, having been replaced by a whole lot of _nothing._ Revali, upon seeing Link, choked out a desperate sob and pulled Link closer, pressing his wingtips into the small of Links back as if physical contact could keep Link with him. Link had to stifle a small sob as he pressed his head into Revalis neck. Revali pressed his beak into Links neck and managed to choke out the words, “don’t leave without me… please, I--” here Revali choked on a sob -- “I can’t lose you again… I’ve done it once; I can’t do it again. Please Link… please stay here with me, no matter what happens in the future.”

Link can feel the shoulder of his tunic getting soaked, Revali not making an attempt to hold the tears back at all. Link can’t even tell Revali that he can’t go with the Rito to Vah Medoh, so he didn’t. Instead, he just pulled Revali closer and kissed his neck. “I won’t leave you… we make our love official tomorrow, remember?” Revalis head shot off of Links neck, and Link can see a bit of the emptiness recede from his eyes. Revali stared at Link, trying to judge if Link was serious, and Link just smiled and tugged Revali off the bed and shoved him into the adjoining room, telling Revali to, “get dressed; Zelda’s holding a breakfast for all of us and we’re late.” But Link eyes sent the message, “I’ll tell Zelda that you’ll probably not make it; take your time.” Slowly, Link left, closing the door behind him. Once the door closed, Revali smiled a tad. Link was _alive._ They were still getting married. He needed nothing else in the world.

**oOo**

Zelda was frustrated. Link and Revali should be here by now and the other Champions were getting fed up. Mipha was staring down at her plate, occasionally looking towards the door; Urbosa was about five seconds away from breaking something; Daruk was ripping up sections of the floor and replacing them almost instantly. This sort of bottled frustration would explode outward unless - 

And there they were: Link smiling at everyone and half-leading, half-dragging and small and vulnerable looking Revali. Urbosa visibly exhaled; Mipha smiled and waved, then stood up and ran over to Revali, who had just collapsed onto the floor, but Link stopped her, saying, “right now, the best thing we can do for him is get him seated. I’ll feed him.” Mipha nodded and the two helped Revali over to a seat next to Zelda. Link took the seat next the Rito, and Zelda got a good look a Revali. And immediately wished she hadn’t. The fire that was normally in Revalis eyes was gone, leaving a whole bunch of nothingness. His neck feathers were all ruffled, and tear stains dotted his face. He ate everything Link gave him without complaint, which was weird. He usually argued just for the sake of it. The rest of the breakfast was in silence. Daruk and Urbosa tried to ask Link and Revali what had happened last night, but Revali said nothing and Link replied with, “nothing of the utmost importance.” Eventually, they gave up.

When Link and Revali were done, Zelda clapped her hands and told Link and Revali to go and rest, that Revali obviously needed that. Revali did nothing, but Link smiled at her and the pair agreed that the would finalize wedding plans tonight. All the guests were already here: The Rito Elder was roosting up in the highest rooms in the castle; King Dorephan was staying near his children; Kass and Teba had arrived earlier today to be the couple's ring bearers (they had insisted); Riju had used Patricia to cross the plains to see her grandmother Urbosa, and Yunobu had risen from the ground last night, much to the delight of Daruk. Link took Revali gently by the wing and led him back to their rooms. Zelda shook her head. Revali was broken the day before the wedding. She only hoped that Link knew what he was doing.

**oOo**

Revali comes to in Links arms, feeling light-headed as Link carries him to their room. Every so often, Link would gaze down at Revali and smile, but Revali would cringe away, knowing that every time he looked at Link he saw the knife oozing corruption, saw Links face crumbling, saw him coughing up his life’s blood, saw him slowly dissolve into dust that was blown away by the wind, heard his own tortured scream as he drove a piece of stained glass into his heart, saw the blood leaking from under his wings, hear his crazed laughter as his life spills away, and it hurts him. He wants to scream out, to lash out, to push everyone away, to hurt everyone as he and Link were hurt.

But right now, he has the strength of a newborn, unable to so much as move. He can’t even lift his head up as Link gently sets him down on their gigantic feathered bed. His head rests back on the pillows and he feels Link crawl in next to him. He takes Revalis head in his hands and pulls him close. Unbidden, his wings rise up and pulls Link into a desperate kiss, which Link gladly melts into. Revali doesn't care about anything else in Hyrule. He just wants this moment with his friend, his lover, his husband-to-be. 

Link laughs softly against his tongue, then pulls away and climbs on top of him, resting his head on the Rito’s chest. Revali wraps his wingtips around Link and hugs him, causing Link to hum against him and close his eyes. Revali tries to struggle out from under Link, but Link just smirks against him and presses down on him again, completely ignoring the position that they’re in.

They fall asleep like this, Link on top of Revali, Revali smiling once again, the two completely unaware of the small group watching them from the window.

Zelda sighs. “While it’s good that Revali is back to normal, I _really_ did not need to see them kiss.”

Urbosa nods from her position next to Zelda. “I didn’t even know that Rito _could_ kiss.”

Daruk can’t speak, as Zelda had taped his mouth shut to keep him from disturbing Link and Revali.

Mipha is smiling. When she had helped Revali sit down, she had felt all of his emotional pain. When asleep, he had been treated to his worst nightmare come to life, and it had broken him. She had been worried about him, and had mistakenly thought that she could help, she being the natural healer. But, for once, Link had been right. He had taught her something she never knew she should do before:

_Sometimes, the best you can do as a healer is to back off. Let someone else take over. More often than not, those people are the ones to help the most._

Roam is silent while the Champions and Zelda bicker, but he’s smiling on the inside. He’s proud of Link, his son, for healing Revali, for helping, for being a true lover. The wedding is the next day; it would be a shame if they had to cancel it because Revali had been mentally destroyed the day before.

(Revali, _their_ Revali is back with them. They can proceed with the festivities. Revali is ecstatic, Link even more so. Zelda is proud, Urbosa feels something other than disdain for Revali, Mipha has gotten over her love for Link, Daruk still can’t talk, and Roam… Roam is pleased for his daughter and plans to try to rebuild their relationship after the wedding. He’s proud of his adopted son, Link, for finally finding love, no matter the challenges thrown at him. 

They have nearly lost everything. But that only made them stronger. Now, they stand to gain everything they wanted: a home, complete with someone who loves them.)


	7. Something Gained

Revali wakes up with a strand of blond hair in his beak, probably the taste of which having woken him up. His eyes snap open and he beholds Link, snoring lightly on Revali’s chest. Revalis wings are curled tightly in Links thick blond hair and he gingerly untangles them. Gently, he pushes Link’s slumbering form off of him and climbs off of the bed, gingerly stepping across the soft feather carpet towards the cherry wood wardrobe. He opens it to find two black suits and another pair of deep green cloaks. One of them is engraved in gold, and the other in green thread. The gold thread engraves Hylian blessings within one cloak, while the green thread engraves Rito blessings within the other cloak. Revali looks at them, confused, and then he remembers. The wedding is tomorrow. It’s six at night now. He and Link need to meet with Zelda and finalize the plans. He’ll head over now, but the least he can do is wake Link up. So he does the only thing he can think of:

He punches Link in the shoulder. Hard. Link stirs and looks at Revali, relaxing visibly at the sight of the Rito up and about. Revali doesn’t waste any time and snaps, “we need to meet up with Zelda. I’m heading over there now. Hurry up, will you?” Than, before Link can do anything, Revali pokes him again an leaves the room, leaving Link to stare at the door and rub his shoulder.

**oOo**

Zelda and Revali are touring the throne room, advising the servants on where everything goes: “Tables go over there; we need fifty rows of chairs in front of the pedestal, with space in the middle; Don’t put that there, that’ll block Teba and Kass!” Sometimes, when a servant needs help moving something heavy, Revali and Zelda would place the paper they were holding on the ground and rush over to help, moving the object to it’s proper spot. They do this twice, both with the organ and in moving the thrones out of the room. 

When everything is complete, Zelda tells the servants to go take a rest, that they’ll need it for tomorrow. When the last servant leaves, Zelda turns to Revali and tells him to go put on his wedding attire. The Rito nods and rushes off to change. Zelda waits. She’s already in her wedding attire: a white dress embroidered with all of the ancient Sheikah Runes, a personal gift from her father yesterday. She loves how he was trying to rebuild their relationship, and she admires him for that. It was harder to admit that you were wrong then to stubbornly cling to a false idea. The black rites book was on the podium. She loves all of this, and loves even more that she could do something for her friends. 

She turns around as Revali pushes open the doors, walking into the room with a freshly scrubbed Link in tow. Link stops in the doorway, gazing around the room in awe. Revali, frankly, isn’t interested, and herds Link towards the pedestal, where Zelda is waiting. The pair step up onto the podium and face each other, a deep blush already spreading across Links face as he realizes what’s going on. Revali smirks at Link’s flush, and Zelda rejoices at seeing the fire in his eyes burning strong again. Zelda claps her hands to get their attention. “Alright.” Zelda is back to business. “You two are here so that we can practice a bit for tomorrow. Namely, we’re practicing the rites and sealing kiss. Got all that?” Link nods and Revali replies, “sure. What he did,” and Zelda can’t help but smile as the three get into position: Link and Revali kneeling in front of Zelda with clasped hands, Zelda herself stands in front of them, holding the book of wedding rites in her hands. She clears her throat and begins:

“Hero of Hyrule, you stand before the Champion of the Rito people, your partner in both war and in love. Once the ceremony is complete, you two will be bound together, not just by love, but by fate and the Goddess as well.” Link and Revali nod as Zelda takes a breath and shoulders on. “Do you, Link, take Revali as your partner, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Link nods and replies, in his _speech_ voice, “I do take Revali to be my partner, overseen by both the Princess and King of Hyrule, and by the Goddess Hylia.”

Zelda turns to Revali and repeats the question. “And do you, Revali, take Link as your partner, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Revali nods and replies, in his formal voice, “I do take Link to be my partner, oversaw by both the Princess and King of Hyrule, and by the Goddess Hylia.”

Zelda nods. She had known that the two would say yes, but she would need to confirm it in the eyes of the Goddess and all of Hyrule. A quick tumble in the sheets didn’t mean that the Goddess recognized your relationship. It needed to be formal. She turns the page to the end of the rites and reads from the last page.

“Then I, Princess Zelda Bosphorus Hyrule, declare Link and Revali, in the sight of the Goddess and men, to be one flesh, one heart, and one soul. Now kiss, and pledge your undying love for each other.” Link and Revali rise and look to her for guidance. Luckily, she had thought about the final kiss and, in discussing with the Elder, learned that the Rito had three classifications for kissing: the top of the beak is for family; the side of the beak is for lover; and the tip of the beak or a tongue kiss is something that the Rito view as intimate, and must only happen in times of great passion. After an hour of discussion with the Rito Elder, she had made the conclusion that the side of the beak would work the best, and she explained this to Link and Revali, who understood immediately. Revali could just, she doesn’t know, nuzzle Link’s neck, which is exactly what he does when Link presses his lips to Revali’s beak. When they finally pull away, they look to Zelda, who, her face completely neutral, gives them a thumbs up and tells them to go to sleep; tomorrow's a big day. They rush off, chattering about what just happened, and she can finally relax. Come tomorrow, all of this will be over.

**oOo**

Revali wakes up groggy and disoriented. The area of him feels incredibly empty and it takes him a second to figure out why, but when he realizes that Link’s gone, his eyes widen. He immediately sits straight up in bed, all sleepiness forgotten, and that’s when he sees the note on the nightstand:

_Revali, I’m at breakfast with Zelda and King Roam. We’re all waiting for you, but not for much longer. Hurry up, slowpoke!_

_Love, Link. :3_

Revali sighs, and stalks over to the wardrobe to dress in the wedding attire. He admires himself in the mirror in their bath-room. He looks amazing, of course he does. Without another word, he closes the door behind him and sprints to the dining hall.

Link’s there, waiting for him. They even saved him a seat between Link and Zelda, which he gladly takes. Zelda pases him a plate of food, but he only eats a small amount, he’s so nervous. Roam tries to engage the three other people in the room in some small talk, but he really only listens to Zelda and Link, who remind him of small details: no being the normal jerk that he is, no talking out of turn, and please, for Goddesses sake, _smile._ He listens to them with only half an ear, as whenever he looks at Link he sees his dream again, and he fears for their future together. He chastises himself. If the two of them are destined to die, then they might as well make the most of their days together, and live each one out with happiness and pride.

His thoughts are interrupted by Roam rising and stepping over to them. He puts both his hands on the couple-to-be and tells them, “it’s time. Go prepare.” Link nods, bows slightly, and takes Revalis hand, dragging him out of the dining hall and towards a small room behind the throne room. They’ll emerge from the room, walk down the red carpet that’s impossible to find in Hyrule (honestly, finding that thing was the hardest part about preparing this wedding), and kneel before Zelda, who’ll complete the rites and bring the past week to a satisfying closure. He and Link retreat to the small room, where servants help them adjust their clothing, of which Revali, unsurprisingly, needs the most help with. Honestly, how do Hylians even get these clothes on? And then, Roam comes to get them. Link and Revali clasp arm and wing and look at each other. Link places his brightest smile on his face, and Revali has to look away before he’s blinded. Link chuckles as Revali tries to get a matching smile on his face. He succeeds, and Link hugs him tightly. The pair break their embrace and step into the throne room.

**oOo**

The throne room is gorgeous; floating blue lights were everywhere, the thrones were draped in gold fabric to hid them from view, the windows were open letting cool fresh air into the hall, and the tables draped in white behind the guests. Mipha had cried a bit last night, but she had steeled herself. If she wanted Link to know she cared for him, she would support his marriage choice. She reaches down to comfort Sidon in the front row, who had forgotten his hatred of Link as he too was enraptured by the room. Zelda stands behind the altar, dressed in white, beaming and clutching the black book of rites, Teba and Kass next to her, both clutching the wedding rings for the pair. Urbosa looks just as calm and collected as normal, though her eyes are shining, and even Daruk looks a little presentable. 

A hush starts in the back and rolls towards the front like a wave as the grooms arrive through the door. Mipha looks behind her and her breath catches. Link had never looked more beautiful then he does today. He wore a gold and green cloak over a deep black suit. His fine blond hair was combed through and braided in the complex Rito fashion. Mipha guessed that Revali had done that for him last night. She wouldn’t know. It’s not like she spied on them last night. His blue eyes were shining brightly and the smile on his face warms the room by about 10 degrees. Revali looked just as fine in the same cloak and suit. His feathers are brushed, his beak was clean, his left wing was clasping Links right hand, and his green eyes were warmer than she had ever seen. He smiled an equal smile of happiness and love.

The pair stops in front of Zelda, and Teba gave his ring to Link, Kass doing the same to Revali. The two Rito promptly retreated, Teba practically beaming as he saw his brother married and happy for the first time in years. Zelda stepped over to the pair, and the room seemed to grow quiet Her father smiles at her reassuringly and she relaxes a bit. She opens the book to the bookmarked page and reads:

 

“Hero of Hyrule, you stand before the Champion of the Rito people, your partner in both war and in love. Once the ceremony is complete, you two will be bound together, not just by love, but by fate and the Goddess as well.” Link and Revali nod as Zelda takes a breath and shoulders on. “Do you, Link, take Revali as your partner, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Link nods and replies, in his _speech_ voice, “I do take Revali to be my partner, overseen by both the Princess and King of Hyrule, and by the Goddess Hylia.”

Zelda turns to Revali and repeats the question. “And do you, Revali, take Link as your partner, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Revali nods and replies, in his formal voice, “I do take Link to be my partner, oversaw by both the Princess and King of Hyrule, and by the Goddess Hylia.”

Zelda nods. She had known that the two would say yes, but she would need to confirm it in the eyes of the Goddess and all of Hyrule. A quick tumble in the sheets didn’t mean that the Goddess recognized your relationship. It needed to be formal. She turns the page to the end of the rites and reads from the last page.

“Then I, Princess Zelda Bosphorus Hyrule, declare Link and Revali, in the sight of the Goddess and men, to be one flesh, one heart, and one soul. Now kiss, and pledge your undying love for each other.”

Revali and Link stand, and Revali offers the side of his beak to Link, muttering as he does so, “stop procrastinating and kiss me already.” Link bends down and happily obliges, pressing his lips to the side of Revalis beak and pulling him into his arms. The audience bursts into applause and cheers, and none are louder then Mipha, Urbosa and Daruk, people who have been supporting the relationship since the beginning. Zelda is beaming as well as weeping tears of joy for her brother and new brother in-law. Links eyes are shining when he pulls away from Revali, and Revali probably has the most glossy-eyed look he’s ever had. He can’t believe that his wedding would go like this. The dream was still an ever-present thought in his mind, but he shove it away. Link is his, now and forever. He can worry about the dream later. For now, he takes Link by the arm and leads the guests to the tables for dinner, the other Champions and Zelda on either side of him congratulating him. Link is starstruck, looking at Revali, looking away, then looking back as if worried that Revali will disappear. Revali, for his part, laughs and pulls Link closer to him and presses his beak to Links head, and he can feel the Hylian relax underneath him. Zelda leads the group over to the long table at the head of the other tables. Link and Revali get the seats of honor, on Zelda's left. Teba is next to Revali, and Kass is next to him. Teba takes a moment to crush his brother in a hug that leaves Revali gasping for air, and Link on the verge of tears, whether of joy or from trying not to laugh at him, Revali couldn’t say.

Zelda claps her hands and calls up the gifts before anything else. Revali smiles a bit. He’s got something special for Link. But he waits for every other gift to come up here.

The Rito Elder is the first to arrive with his gift: a helm of feathers for Link, and a gauntlet of feathers for Revali. The couple thank him graciously. Kass and Teba are next. Teba comes with a fine wood and horsehair bow for Link. Revali knows a good bow when he sees it, and that bow is definitely one of the best. Kass gives Link a massive accordion for which to travel as a minstrel if he so chooses. Personally, Revali doesn’t predict Link actually taking this path, but Link seems pleased and thanks Teba and Kass graciously. Faces blur together, the gifts of weapons, spices, herbs, books, and technology pile up, and Zelda raises her hands to start the dinner.

The food is too much, and Revali can’t handle all of it. By the looks of it, Link can’t really take much more either. They sit there and enjoy themselves for the rest of the night. The dancing, the toasts, the meals; Revali was lost in it all.

Soon, many guests start to leave, then more, and more, and more. Even King Roam turns in early. Eventually, Link, Revali, Zelda, Mipha, Daruk, and Urbosa are the only ones in the room. Revali looks at all of the others with adoration. They were the ones by his side all this time, through happiness and troubles, peace and war. They would be there for him and Link. Mipha held out her arms, and the six of them pulled into a massive group hug. Link and Revali broke off early and excused themselves for bed. They left the room, Revali swaying from too much wine, Link leading him to their room. He opened the door and pushed Revali onto the bed, closing and locking the door behind him. He collapsed on the bed next to the drunk Rito and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. They fell asleep like that, arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed to beak, both smiling peacefully.

**oOo**

However, all good things must come to an end, and when Zelda and the Champions leave for the Spring of Wisdom one month later, the good times end.

Ganon wakes; the Champions race to their Divine Beasts, only to find them corrupted; Revali meets his end on Medoh, his last thoughts of Link, who right now is lying on Zelda's arms hundreds of miles away.

One hundred years later, Link wakes up. He travels the world, trying to piece his life together. It’s only when he free the last Divine Beast that he remembers everything. If anything, that makes him more determined to go on, to kill Ganon and save Zelda, to avenge Revali.

He makes it to Hyrule castle, Master Sword in hand, to face an abomination. He kills it easily; the Divine beasts help a lot. The leaves for the fields and destroys Ganon's final form. And then Zelda’s there to seal Ganon away forever. Or at least until the next time he woke. The pair then travel around Hyrule, trying to restore the Kingdom to it’s former glory.

Eventually, they both die, and their lives fade into the books of legend.

But this is not a story about death, this terribly final end that we see it as. This is a story about lives, both the one before and the one after death.

But before we continue, we must back up, to the day Revali arrives in the spirit world one hundred and eighty years ago.


	8. An Ending

Revali wakes up in a dark clearing with dark, cloudy skies. He’s confused. The last he remembers, he was fighting an abomination on Medoh. His last sight was a long spear hurtling towards his face. He reaches up and feels unbroken feathers and an uncrushed beak. He must be dead then. Which means… Revali screams and punches the ground next to him. He’s in the spirit world, the one place Link cannot follow him into. He’s doomed to bide his time and wait for his love to return to him, this time for good.

Time passes. Revali makes a new bow and explores the areas. He meets fellow Rito that were killed by Medoh and he grits his teeth. His Beast, the thing that could save the Rito, is turning into the thing that’s killing the Rito one by one. He runs into the other Champions. Mipha is the first one he sees, and she hugs him, telling him that the Zora have the same Divine Beast trouble. Urbosa is next, doing and telling the same thing to Revali, followed by Daruk. The four set up a meeting place within the forest, and they meet every day. Revali skims the air, looping and diving and scaring the poor spirits senseless. 

Life becomes routine for Revali, and he fingers the ring around his neck more and more, the proposal ring being the only thing left with Revali in this world. He thinks of Link, of his easy smile, of his laugh, of his blond hair that puffs up whenever he’s in the rain, and of his long and passionate kisses. He misses Link. He needs Link.

Revali wanders through the forest one hundred and eighty years later when he hears music coming from a deep neck of the woods. Confused but not terribly annoyed, because music is an ordinary part of the forest, he inches closer and closer, until he can see the musicians clearly. His jaw drops. In a small clearing, seated on a stone, is _Link._ His Link is finally here. 

Revali gawks, rubs his eyes, and gawks again. It _is_ him. Link is singing in a soft but clear voice, his voice heard even over the other instruments. It’s only then that Revali gets a closer look at the other players, and he catches his breath. They all look so much like Link, but are so different in many ways. One of them is wearing a green tunic with a green cap and is playing a harp, eyes closed to the music. Two others are playing ocarinas: one of them dressed exactly like the harpist, but shorter, and the other is wearing… a mask? And the final one uses a strange baton to create music from the wind itself. The four are all lost in music and don’t notice Revali until he steps into the clearing and somehow gets the word from his trembling beak: “L-Link?” 

Links voice falters, and he looks straight at Revali, eyes wide. And then he smiles, and it warms Revali like music never could. Link stands from his stone and steps hesitantly towards Revali, arms outstretched like he can’t believe his own eyes, which is probably fair; the spirit realm does trick your eyes all the time. Revali smiles and that seems to convince Link. He stops, then sprints towards Revali like he can fly, arms outstretched towards Revali, who smirks and pulls Link into a hug once Link is close enough to touch. He doesn’t care that the other musicians are watching. All of Hyrule could be watching and he wouldn’t care. Link is here, and that’s all he needs anymore.

Revali takes Link home, where they eat together. Tomorrow, he’ll take Link to the other Champions. For now though, all he wants to do is spend this night alone with Link, _his_ Link. He takes Link to his nest in the center of his home and collapses - gently - on top of Link. He pulls Link close and finally lets all the pent up tears flow. They drip onto Links shoulder, and the Hylian reassures the sobbing Rito with a light kiss to the beak. Sobbing even harder, Revali pulls Link into him and falls asleep like that, his beak pressed to Links neck, Links head in his shoulder, Revalis tears on Links arm, both smiling wide.


End file.
